<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissed First by herwhiteknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870685">Kissed First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight'>herwhiteknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ficlets within songs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Price couldn't stop staring at Rachel Amber.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Amber/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ficlets within songs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissed First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: crushcrushcrush - Paramore</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe Price couldn’t stop staring at Rachel Amber. She knew it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Not at school, not on the streets, not anywhere. Everyone loved Rachel Amber. Because of course they did. Because of course no one could help themselves.</p>
<p>Chloe could. Well, she liked to think that she could help herself. She totally could. Like, she was respectful when they were alone, when Rachel was staring back - she was respectful. She let Rachel take her hand first, let Rachel twine her fingers in her hair.</p>
<p>But what she didn’t do, was let Rachel kiss her first. Because that was one thing Chloe Price never did. She was never kissed. She <em> did </em>the kissing. </p>
<p>But then again - that was something that only happened in her dreams. </p>
<p>Until they weren’t her dreams.</p>
<p>It was one night alone in Chloe’s room - because Miss Goodie Two Shoes Rachel would never be caught dead in her room with <em> weed </em>and a delinquent - and Rachel was lying on her bed next to her. Their fingers were loosely tangled in each other’s hands and their smoke was mixing with each other’s breath.</p>
<p>And Rachel turned to her, legs straddled her waist and said, “I think it’s time we admit that we’re more than what we’re pretending to be.”</p>
<p>And Chloe Price let herself be kissed first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>